exile_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 1
SO THE STORY CONTINUES.......... The Macro-Story provided more story world potential and in regards to this Ancillary Narrative in general it allows the stories of those fighters that the songs of heroes only partially sing about. Novels of Exiled Vegas and what happened to it and all of the people that lived in it before the Rebels took over is embedded in the images and is ready to be told. The VR experience of walking through the city and seeing major Vegas hotels transformation after the war. Video game action is everywhere. A perfect environment for the individual rebels to fight and gain rank in and out side of rebel Vegas. A fill length featured film of the beginning of Vegas to the fall of London. Netflix episodes of daily life and missions to come. The story line continues and flows here in Rebel Vegas. The long trip to safety. ☀Though the world is in chaos and many have been left below when the cities floated, those on the ground searched for sanctuary and answers to what was happening. Scared, starving and angry, wanderers wanted to feel safe, and those with children were seeking someone to ensure them that their families would be. Signs were posted all over main routes and rebel fighters lite wood placing green dye pellets in them with hopes that the smoke would guide survivors to the posters of Exiled Vegas. Though the trips may have been long, people from all over found their way to the standing city, and when they got there they didn't know what to think of what they were seeing. The city was surrounded by barriers of all sorts. The lights above from the Luxor was still shining bright. The city was alive. Rebels of Exiled Vegas (The Rebellion) Those that were let in were given MRE's and water, blankets and cleaning products for themselves and their children as well. All were given flyers with a message written, "Join us at this location when the clock above the yard chimes". We will be answering all questions and recruiting fighters". The meeting was set at the MGM theater which was were the newcomers were sent for housing. The people were eager to know what was going on and the chatter from all of the worried echoed through the theater. A louder voice over a loud speaker said, " It’s OK, it’s alright to be scared but you no longer have to worry, that is our job now". The voice was coming from the left of the room but a confident and tall figure was walking onto the stage. A young man between the age 23- 28 walked up onto the stage followed by a large shadow from the lights shining on him coming from behind the crowded. "Welcome to the City of Vegas, Outpost number 2 of the Rebellion". The young man expressed," Everyone here, you are safe, your families are safe and I will answer any questions that you have. My name is Zach and I am the 1st in command at this site, and believe me travelers there are many more of us and many more bases". Zach was a Prominant figure in the war. Zach had connections all over but most of his funding was coming from an anonymous person and Rebel HQ's London. Zach was always admired by most of the rebels especially the female fighters. Of all the people in the city that admired him, one stood out the most. Kaleb Griffin also known as Griff or K went everywhere in the city that Zach went. The two of them were inseparable and had secret codes of communication that only the two shared. Kaleb swears to Zach that he has a secret power. Zach laughs and says," What, your a card reader with special powers hahaha". Kaleb whispers to himself, "Yeah". Kaleb thought it was funny when Zach came up with the secret world "Krrrgleofleper Ashit Paliwali", which is long for "Just you and I", this is how the two of them joked around. Kaleb looked up to Zach more than his older brother G3. His brother G3 was always gone on missions. Zach promised G3 that no matter what happens he'd look out for Kaleb as his own brother. After Zach walked off of the stage his second in command Tarvin Taylor began to ask for recruits to join the cause. Men and Women stood up left and right. Tarvin yelled "Hooooooooah, that’s what I'm talking about"! Everyone began to laugh because all of the kids started shouting "Hooah"! Dagos leans over to Tarvin and says," So the story begins". Tarvin replies," You damn right". Months went by and as Vegas began to become heavily populated, fighters were being sent on many different missions and returned with very important information. Training had been conducted daily, nightly even in their sleep. The leaders of the city had received messages from HQ that they were planning a mission that would change the tides giving them an advantage over the cities when it came to technology. Zach received the message from London that the mission was a go. The night after the newcomer briefing Tarvin’s crew were running weapon mission drills outside the cities walls and checking the security of the perimeter. These drills are normally conducted every third day. That night Tarvin was in a meeting with Zach discussing a plan to contact base DC. Zach was instructed to get contact and assist if necessary. Tarvin told Dagos to take charge. Dagos sent Angel and Erik alone with 10 of the fighters to check around the right perimeter while he lead 5 fighters to the front. When they reached the front gate Dagos instructed the fighters to standby while he checked the left side of the perimeter. As Dagos approached the far-left barrier close to a road leading towards and oasis of palm trees and brush, he noticed a glow stick almost burnt out. As Dagos walked up on the green glow he noticed a brownish letter. He picked it up and seen that it had a familiar seal. This letter was something that he was expecting a day ago so he picked it up and placed it in the inside pocket of his leather coat. He then squatted down and set another letter in its place. Dagos stood up, ran the comb through his hair and began to walk back to his team. "Is everything alright sir", asked one of the fighters. Dagos placed his hand on the large fighter’s shoulder and said "Everything is perfect my boy, everything is juuuuuuuust perfect". Dagos spotted Angel and Erik, and yelled out "We're done here, let’s call it a night, see ya all in the morning". That night Kaleb had a nightmare. In the morning, he woke up to check his tarot reading. As he laid his cards he began to feel relieved from the nightmare. That was until he touched the last card. "Oh no, the tower card", he said to himself. As he began to panic and sit up on to the small stained couch, his hands started shaking. The cards began to tremble on the table and in his hand. He heard a loud shout "Run"! Instantly his eyes rolled back and he and the cards began to levitate. The cards started glowing and spinning in a carousel pattern as Kaleb fell into what looked like a seizure. Things on shelves started falling onto the floor and then Booooom!!! The entire room froze. Kaleb then began visualizing death and destruction, people screaming and crying bright lights and loud weapons. Next thing you know the room unfroze and Kaleb fell down onto the floor eyes wide open while gasping for air. He looked around and everything was normal, as if nothing had just happened. Right away he jumped up and ran to Zach’s quaters yelling "Zach Zack I got to tell you something. Right before Kaleb had ran into the room, Zach had gotten word that a platoon of enforcers from one of the floating cities were spotted approaching 5 clicks outside of the perimeter. He turned to Kaleb and said "Hold on a second Kaleb", "vroom", a humv pulls up, Zach and Rose ran out to the truck in a hurry. "Zach, I got something to tell you, it’s important" yelled Kaleb as he ran behind Zach exiting the building. "K, I promise, as soon as I get back we'll talk ok, Krrrgleofleper Ashit Paliwali little man", Kaleb repeated "Krrrgleofleper Ashit Paliwali Zach, please be safe". Zach replied," Come on buddy I’m Zach I always come back, see you in a bit, Dagos keep an eye on him". Dagos replied "Of course I will, he'll be right here with me Zach". They saluted Zach off. Immediately after Zack and Rose left Dagos told Kaleb to follow him, "we're goanna go for a little walk". Kaleb said "Where are we going". Dagos replied," Its a surprise little buddy". They headed towards the palm trees near the road on the left side of the perimeter where Dagos found the letter. As Zach and Rose headed out of the right gates he remembered that Tarvin had a special stun grenade that he had just designed. He instructed Rose to turn around and head over to Tarvin's quarters. When he got there he seen Tarvin running out of Dagos's quarters yelling angrily for Dagos who was nowhere in sight. Rose stopped, Zach jumped out "What’s going on, what’s wrong"? Tarvin handed Zach a letter and told Zach "You gotta read this". The letter read "Wait for the platoon of enforcers to arrive and then figure out a way to get the kid to the trees". "Kaleb", Zach said worriedly. "Tarvin jump in, Rose let’s roll, hurry, left gates". As Dagos and Kaleb approached the trees Dagos told Kaleb, "It'll all be over soon". Kaleb replied "What are you talking about Dagos"? "What the", cried Kaleb as he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down and seen a shining blue illuminating pointy object coming from his chess. Blood started pouring and Kaleb fell to his knees. "Noooooooo" shouted Zach as the sound of a rumbling engine pulled up. "Dagos, you traitor", yelled Tarvis as he fired his weapon at Dagos who was running into the trees and bush line returning fire. "Oracle, I'll kill you", yelled Zach at the Oracle who plunged a scripted dagger into Kaleb’s back. Shots rang out and Zach's bullets ripped right through the Oracles body. "You can't kill me ha-ha". Zach went over to Kaleb who was bleeding out. "Hang in their buddy, I'm sorry that I left you alone". Kaleb whispered "Reach into my pocket Zach, I need to show you something". Zach reached in and pulled out a tarot card. Kaleb then pulled Zach in closer with his weak hands and whispered something in Zach's ear. Zach pulled back quickly after listening to his dying little brother and said "What"! With his last dying breath, he said. "Get to London Zach". Out of the tree line comes Tarvin, dragging Dagos's dead body by the leg. Rose yells "Enforcers approaching". "Ha ha ha ha" laughs the Oracle. "See, you all will be dead soon too, just like your little friend". Zach turns around pulls the dagger from Kaleb’s limp body and throws it into the head of the weak oracle siting up against the tree. "Your dead now you son of a bitch" says Zach with a disgusted but mad expression. "Zach what do we do" yelled Rose. "Tarvin you got that Stun Grenade", Zach says in a determined tone. "I sure do. It’s in my bag" chuckles Tarvin. In the bushes behind them close to Kaleb’s body was an observing figure. A druid sent with the oracle to collect Kaleb’s body. The druid seen that he had the opportunity to act taking Kaleb’s body while Zach, Tarvin and Rose's eyes and attention were on the approaching enforcers and the large bag in the back of the humv. "We'll place it here and it should take them all out breaking ever bone in their body" said Tarvin. "Good, let’s get Kaleb’s body and get out of here, we got bigger fish to fry, I got something that I need to share with you all". Zach looks at the card and then places it in his pocket. "Zach" yellsTarvin loudly. "Yea" replies Zach. "He's gone". Zach looks back and then sighs. "What now" says Tarvin. "Let’s go" replied a vengeful Zach. AS YOU SCROLL, YOU SHALL KNOW THE LEAD REBELS IN EXILED VEGAS. THEY ALL HAVE UNTOLD STORIES OF THEIR JOURNEYS BEFORE MEETING ZACH AND WE ARE READY TO TELL YOU. Bios of SGT's of the rebels in Vegas, directly under Zach. Tarvin Taylor: In 2001 Tarvin was working as an HP technician in a call center. Graduating from Fermont High in the toughest and heavily gang populated city of South Central L.A, Tarvin knew that the lifestyle that his family had endured through the history of Taylors in California wasn't what he wanted for his children. Tarvin grew up with no father and raised by his mom. When Tarvin was 13 years of age, his father had been here and there throughout his life never really spending time with Tarvin and his sister. The day before Tarvin turned 13 years of age his father showed up to Tarvin house and promised that he was going to bring a surprise for him the next day on his birthday. Tarvin was so excited, he hadn't seen his father in months and before that even longer. Tarvin couldn’t wait he had been waiting for so long so he asked his Dad, "Please tell me what the surprise is, please". Maybe it was because his father knew that he was uncertain of appearing with the surprise he decided to tell him. "You have a younger brother that you have never meet and I am going to bring him to meet you tomorrow", said Tarvin’s Dad with a misunderstanding half smile on his face". "He’s only a few years younger than you Son". Tarvin believed every word that his Dad said even though he hadn't seen him in a while and honestly really didn't know him all that well. All Tarvin really remembers is when he was only 5 years old and hardly knew his Dad, for the first time he and his sister had spent the night at his Dads house, slept through the night and in the morning realized he had wet the bed. When his Dad seen that Tarvin was trying to cover it up his father grabbed a belt and whipped Tarvin's ass yelling at the top of his lungs swinging with heavy hand, a swat with every word and a pause between every breath," You, better, never, ever, wet, the, bed, again, or, I, will, ware, the, skin, from, your, ass, do, you, understand, me"! Crying and holding his bottom as if it was bitten by 20 mean chiuahuas out to eat his booty he pleaded and cried "please stop! I will never do it again, I swear"! That was the last time he had seen his Dad. Tarvin heard his voice on the phone every now and then sometimes being asked by his mother if he wanted to go to his Dads house. "Uhhhhh No Mom, I'm fine", Tarvin would reply. The day of Tavin’s birthday that 13th birthday that signified the official day of being a teenager Tarvin sat on the front porch of his Moms house for hrs. waiting for his surprise. "Come in for a while Tarvin, we're all going to sing happy birthday to you Momma said", says Tarvin’s 8-year-old nephew who was more of a little brother to him than anyone. Let’s go Tarvin, that fool ain't coming", shouted his cousin who was a year younger than him, "Fuck that asshole" said his cousin with a low voice. "OOOOOOOWWWW I'm telling on you haha my momma's gonna kick your butt" says Tarvin's nephew to his cousin as he runs back inside. "Hey DJ, don't tell" cries his scared cousin running after Tarvin's nephew DJ. "Hey stop running through the house"! Yells Tarvins Uncle James who had been like a father to him all of his life. "You ok Tarvin, are you coming in"? Asks his Uncle in a deep voice. "Not yet Unck, I'm waiting for my Dad, he should be here soon". "OK just a little while longer nephew, it’s getting late". "Ok" replies Tarvin. That day Tarvin Dad never showed up and Tarvin never seen his Dad again. Tarvin grew to be an outstanding student and all-around sportsman. He was his high schools star football player and had a lot of crazy friends. He would go out partying with the older crowds had many girlfriends, was in a car club and party crew but his focus was getting him and his family out of the ghetto. After high school he had continued his studies at the University of Southern California where he had gotten a football scholarship thanks to his cousin that was playing for San Diego State University. The first year of college he dropped out. He had become a father and felt that it was more important to take care of his Son that was to be born. At the age of 19 Tarvin decided to get married. He was having a child and wanted to be better than his father, so he got a Job working at a museum. It was tough being a family man living with his mom and his wife living with hers the first few months. Tarvin and his wife decided to find a place of their own. One day Tarvin had gotten paid from working at the museum. He seen his check and thought "Man I gotta find a better job"! As he went to the check cashing store to cash his check he walked past a police officer exiting the store. "Hey Tarvin" says the officer, "Heyyyyyyy Rick"! says Tarvin. "I need your job man", laughed Tarvin as he shouted out to Rick as he passed by "Ha Ha" It's all up to you man" says Rick ", See you later". "Alright" replied Tarvin. As Tarvin walked into the store a man who looked like the comedian Steve Harvey held the door open for him. "Thanks" says Tarvin, "No problem young brutha", replied the comedian looking guy. Tarvin went in and cashed his check. As he was walking out towards his car getting ready to head home he shook his head at the little money he held in his pocket and said "Damn Rent" he sighs. He was approached by this small dark-skinned guy with a vacation shirt and Island hat. In a Caribbean accent this stranger says, "Scuse me youn mon, wou jew happon to know wer ah can finned a womon wit acoke shape boty tat I con haf a nightof fun wit"? "Sorry Bruh I have no Idea" Replies Tarvin. " Is just tat Iv been ona boat tat jus ported in Long Beash, We' been travlin back and a forth wthout any shore time an finly I get some tiame and I have all tis money. I'll pay you jus to help me" ,Tarvin stopped at his car and started thinking as the stranger presented a roll of cash unwrapped in a blue bandana "How'd you get all the way to downtown L.A", asks Tarvin. I caughta cab cause I was posed to meetup wit a frient at d coliseum, but dey ditn't show up", reply’s the little man. From out of no where chimes in a voice, "Couldn't help over hearing yells conversation" the approaching voice says. "Ma name is Henry", says a man, the man that reminded Tarvin of the comedian Steve Harvey. "I know a spot, I can take you, how much you paying"? says Henry. "I'll pay you $800 green ones" says the small man. "Heck yea but you gotta let me hold the money because I don't know you", says Henry. The short man looks over at Tarvin and asks, "can you go too mon, I don't want him to rob me, I’ll pay you $400". Now I know what you’re thinking, don't do it Tarvin!!! Right? We'll in Tarvin head he's thinking, {I can make $400. That’s 400 more than what I have know, and we can really use it"}. "Ok I’ll go, and we can take my car. Henry knows the spot so let’s roll", says a confident Tarvin not thinking the situation out properly because of the burning need of extra cash. "Well you should let Tarvin hold the money cause how do we know that you’re actually going to pay us" says Henry. "I'll let him holdit only if he puts some of his green in wit mine tat way I know he won't let you get away wit it", says the man to Henry. "That’s fine I'll hold on to it with $200 of my dollars in it, we all good"? says Tarvin."Agreed" replied both of the other men. Confusing as hell right! Anyway, they headed to a spot that Henry knew of. The two men got out of the car and walked to the door of the house. No one answered. They walked back to the car got in and Henry said," I'm sorry, I thought for sure she would be home". Though Tarvin was a bit suspicious of the house because it sorts of looked as if no one had lived there for a while, his thoughts of a pay day blinded him. "Is ok, les just go back". says the small man. "Ok" says Tarvin. When they got back Tarvin pulled into the parking lot that they all had meet at. Henry got out and the small man opened the glove box took out the bandana full of money and started to tell Tarvin that he appreciated the help when "Zoom"!!!!! The guy gets out and runs. throwing what seemed to be the bandana from his hand. Instantly Tarvin chased the guy down the busy street. Alongside the running man comes Henry in an old Cadillac. "Stop chasing him Tarvin we don't want to hurt you, He threw the money back there", yells Henry out of the window of the cruising car, shit his name might not been Henry after all, Tarvin thought. "Fuck you, I'm gonna kill both you motherfuckers" Yells Tarvin. "I almost got you mother fucker". The door of the Cadillac opens, and the small man jumped into the moving car as if he had been practicing jumping into moving cars all of his life." Skiiirrrrrrrrrrr" peels the tires of the old rusty Cadillac. "FUUUUUUUUCK, oh hells naw" yells Tarvin as he turns and runs back to his car pass the shoes that came flying off the so called Caribbean son bitch that just ripped Tarvin off. Tarvin sees the bandana, grabs it and opens it. "Fucking newspaper" Shouts Tarvin. He jumps in his car and rips up the busy streets running every red light out of frustration. No sign of the con men. Tarvin pulls over and takes it all in. "What the fuck was I thinking" he say's to himself'. "Stupid, stupid, stupid". he says banging his heavy balled up fist on the steering wheel. How the hell am I gonna explain this one to my wife", he says then sighs. The next day Tarvin ran into a friend at work who asked if he knew anyone selling car speakers and an amp. Well Tarvin had both and amp and car speakers. "I'll sell you mine for $200", Tarvin says. Well he got his $200 back. That afternoon sitting at work the news hit the tv with breaking news. "A 747 just crashed into one of the towers of the world trade center in New York" .September 11th, 2001 the country experienced one of the most tragic attacks in its history that changed everyone’s lives that day forward. Tarvin, with all that has happened and full of sorrow and anger said "Well Damn!!! Guess I'm going to fight"!!! Crenshaw Lopez: Crenshaw Lopez aka Gonzo, Lobos, was a by the book type of guy until his older brother was abducted in cancoon while enjoying springbreak with a group of friends. Crenshaw, along with his brothers Enrique, Fernando and Ritchy were orfined when Crenshaw was 8 years old Ritchi was the oldes 10 years of age and the calm one. Ritchi was all about following in his Fathers shadow. The story of Lobos begins here. Crenshaws parents were on a business trip in the city of Bogoton Colombia were his mother was born and often went trying to help the country improve its economy. While his parents were off, they were attacked and killed while riding with the prime minister on their way to the American embassy to attend an important meeting where they were to present a reshaping of the economy plan. Crenshaw and his brothers were born in Reno Nevada but often traveled to visit their Grandparents in both Colombia and Puerto Rico. His Father was a prominant member under the puerto rican president but was tasked to a location in Nevada for unknown reasons. After the boys parents were murdered, they were adopted by their grandparents and had to stay in puerto rico where they were visiting at the time of their parents death. At a young age Crenshaw was a leader and vowed to get answers and even die if necessary avenging his parents and though he and his brothers had inhereted millions of dollars from his parents they couldn't touch it until they reached age 21 or joined the military for at lease 3 years. Fighting on the streets everyday, training MMA type fighting from the age 5 and doing the most extreme sports you could ever imagine at a young age, he was fearless and people those close to him felt that he had died when his parents did. Crenshaw stayed in trouble with his brothers following his path, but the younger ones were also gang banging and drug smuggling. Crenshaw never told his brothers what they did was wrong, he honestly didn't care but always made sure that they stayed safe. He was looked up to and respected by the younger brothers. Crenshaw never went down the gang path to much though he knew all of the gangs and people that his brothers associated with, and all of them were tarrified of Crenshaw. Crenshaw had always been more into the books where math and military history was more of his favorate. He looked up to Ritchi even though Ritchi didn't think that he did. Due to their age and the fact that they couldn't keep up with the boys anymore his grandparents felt that it was best that they left puerto rico and went back to Nevada. The Lopez estates were being looked after by Crenshaws Uncle and Aunt who had been trying to get the boys to come home for years after their parents murder. Their Grandparents didn't want this because they knew that Crenshaw's Uncle who was their mothers brother, was involved in illegal things in Reno, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Mexico Brazil, Colombia everywhere he had traveled, but was a very good Man as well. At the ages 18, 15, 14, and 12 the boys went back home for the first time in years. A couple years had passed and Ritchi was in college. Crenshaw was graduating highschool early due to his academics being top in the state. For the first time in a long time he was excited about something because he was going to be attending UNLV with his older brother. That spring before Crenshaw's 17th birthday and May graduation from highschool, his brother left on a trip with friends to south america. He never came back home. His Uncle made some phone calls and was told by colombian associates, Mexican associates and some dirty US politicians that his nephew was abducted in mandelin colombia and that they didn't know if he was dead or alive. They told him to turn on a colombian news channel because it was all over the news there. When Crenshaw found out he was pissed. "What the fuck was he thinking and how did he end up there theo, I don't understand". "Sit down eho", said his uncle, "I have something to tell you". So his uncle started explaining. His uncle had been talking to Ritchi through out the years after his parents had died and new that Ritchi was going through the worst pain of them all. Ritchi told his uncle that one day he would be the one to avenge his parents death because he didn't want his younger brothers to do it. His uncle told him that he would take care of it but Ritchi begged him not to but to provide him with information. His uncle agreed thinking that if this is what he wanted then this was his way so he tells Ritchi, 'I'll do what I can Ritchi and let you handle it if this is what you really want". Thank you uncle", replies Ritchi. Ritchi did die the day his parents did but no one could see it because he was so good at hiding it. Ritchi had been in contact with some friends in Colombia that had grew into some bad guys and was paying them for information for years. Before they left to visit there grand parents in Puerto Rico Ritchi found a card that linked to his fathers off shore accounts. He knew the password for the card because Ritchi ran arrans for his parents when he was younger and they gave him the card instead of cash to get the groceries and other items needed. His Father knew what he was doing by giving Ritchi the off shore account card. He knew if anything had happend to them that until they were of age to receive their enharedents that there was more than enough to provide them anything and everthing they would need and he knew that Ritchi would make sure that his brothers and family was well taken care of. When the boys live with their grandparents Ritchi was the one that took care of his younger brothers exspences giving his grand parents as much money he could pull from the atm everyday. Ritchi also saved up enough to do with as he needed. Ritchi had a plan and didn't want his brothers to know about it thinking that this was the best way to protect them. Crenshaw heard every word his uncle had just said. "So its your fault', Yells Crenshaw. "Yeah eho, I blame myself and its ok that you blame me too", his uncle replies. "I'm sorry Theo", Its not just your fault, its mine too. So what are we going to do about it"? says Crenshaw. "Were going to take care of it mijo I promise". Crenshaw was very close to his uncle. Thats were he got his drive from. His uncle fought ufc and was an extreme sports and weapons guru. He had more weapons than a military companies armor room had. His uncle even named Crenshaw after watching a few movies based out of L.A were he meet his wife. He always told himself that if he had a son that was going to be his name. Instead he had a daughter and named her Syra. Syra was 13 at the time Crenshaw, Enrique, Fernando and Ritchi moved in with their uncle and Aunt. She loved racing cars. A week later before leaving heavily prepared to set colombian on fire they received a phone call. Franky who is Crenshaws uncle answers. "Hello", "Uncle, its me Ritchi", "Ritchi"!!!!!! says his uncle loudly, "Where are you" "Ritchi replies, "I found them Uncle, I found the people that killed my parents". "What!! How, we thought you were obducted. We were just getting ready to go and find you", says Louis. "Its ok Uncle I got this. I wanted to call you guys and say that I love you and to tell my brothers the same" exclaimed Ritchi. "Here talk to Crenshaw" says Louis. "Bro were are you!, don't do it wait for me",. says Crenshaw despretly. "No you live little bro I'll get this done and maybe oneday soon I'll see you again" I left something for you in my closet. Look under the floor board, it'll explain everything. Take care of them little bro, CLICK". "Ritchi, Ritchi, you there? Ritchi" Cried Crenshaw. Crenshaw made his way to his brothers room looked in the closet and pulled up the floor board that had seemed as if it was unattached to the house. He pulls out a large green gym bag. Crenshaw unzips the bag and inside finds photos, money, addresses, videos and a book full of notes and plans. He also finds a letter written by his brother to him and his younger brothers. He sits in the closet with the dim light resignating through the closet from above, just enough to see the words on the not. He begins to read the letter. Dear Brothers......... After graduation and at the age 17 Crenshaw signed up to join the Marines. He signed up for 4 years of active duty and wanted to be apart of a Marine Special Operations unit. He was immediatly placed in the Socom unit based out of Camp LeJeune NC after basic training. He graduated top of his class. Crenshaw went on missions all over the world and even some in Colombia. Alot of missions were off record but they were done. His team was like a ghost squad. After the 3 years of duty Crenshaw finally went back home with an Honorable discharge. His family was excited to see him. His brother Enrique had just gotten out of prison were he was incarserated for 2 years and Fernando was Just home from Army basic training where he was training as a 89B EOD and Ammunitions Specialist. During basic training Fernando defused a bomb set by one of the other recruits that wanted to commit suiceide. He and a couple other of his battle buddies snuck up on the self destructing recruit and knocked him out. Fernando did it with one punch. He pulled out a cigerette, lit it and took a couple hits. He then told his battles to get everyone out of the building that he would take care of this ticking weapon sent from the devil himself. He then defused the ammo can bomb somehow using the cigerette and saved his platoons building and recruits that were still in the structure. As he walked out of the building with the defused bomb in one hand and a cigerette in his mouth. He handed the unexploded can to his Drill Sergeant and handed him the prime as well. "Here you go Drill Sergeant". From that day forward he was called Private Pyro. That evening, the day that they all reunited and after they had lunch with their Uncle and Aunt. The four of them, Crenshaw, Enrique, Fernando and there cousin Syra left out to the desert in their Suped up off road cars and went for an fun off road race. They passed an old gold mind that they use to explore when they were teens. As they were headed west through the large desert they felt their cars wobbling and in the blink of an eye in front of them to the west the sky started to quickly darken with fire that seemed to be getting closer. They all pulled up next to Crenshaw and got out of the cars. "What the fuck is that", says Syra. "Get in the cars, we need to get to the mine fast", shouted Feernando. Crenshaw and Fernando knew exactly what was happening. They jumped into there vehicales and hauled ass to the mine making it in before it got dark. It only took the darkness 10 minutes to engough the afternoon sky. They all stayed in the mind in the cars with the windows up and rags around their faces as instructed by Crenshaw. A few hours had passed and they were all still alive so they began to leave the mines. When they came out of the mines, what they seen was unbelievable. Not in a good way either. "We gotta get home" Syra said. So they drove off towards Reno. Enrique Lopez: Always in the shadow of his older brother Crenshaw and as the distant middle child, Enrique had always felt somewhat not as important as the other 3 brothers. As a child he felt that he had to try harder that his siblings to get attention from his parents. After his parents murder he started acting out violently towards anyone he didn't like. Loyal to his family as they all were, Enrique was an internally emotional kid. He would often feel like if he went out and proved himself to his friends and family that he would be as respected as his older brothers. In school Enrique was the popular pretty boy. More popular than his brothers because he was the captain of his Baseball team and football team. Enrique studied martial arts and boxing daily. He also would go out with his buddies to discrete locations in the desert to shoot guns. He would get drunk and anyone that looked at him the wrong way he'd approach with animosity. Enrique had a good life other than the fact that he had lost his parents but had never needed anything but love. He and his gang would go out and rob stores, steal cars and party, anything for the rush and the relief of stress. His brother Crenshaw tried keeping an eye on him but the would sometimes argue, Enrique telling him that he doesn't need him to look out for him and that he isn't a child. Though he did love his brother and would die and kill for him if necessary he just wanted to be left alone. After reading the letter left by his eldest brother Ritchie, Enrique vowed he would change but didn't believe that he was distend for more as explained to him written in the letter. He wished that he was able to take his brother Ritchie’s place. Man, that letter weighed on him the most. See Enrique would follow his brother Ritchie back in Puerto Rico thinking that if anything happened to Ritchie he'd be there to protect his older brother. He didn't know Ritchie was the bad ass that he really was. He seen Ritchie meeting up with people in suits at small eating establishments around town but had no idea what he his brother was up to. Enrique thought that Ritchie was selling. But didn't know that the content of the bags he carried was information and money. Ritchie was buying politicians in Puerto Rico that had connections all over the world. He was getting intel from cartels and criminals in multiple countries and giving it to the politicians who would pass it off to American Agents. He was on a bigger mission, but no one knew this not even Enrique. Though he vowed a change it was difficult for him. The rough and tough life was the only fix for him, he enjoyed the popularity and danger, it’s what he did best besides fighting. He and his cousin Sira would go out every Friday night to street racing events where Enrique was well known they would party with friends deep out in the desert and throw events for money every second weekend a month. The two of them were in the same party crew called The Anonymous. They had over 50 people in this crew. Enrique was the leader. The way in was by Jump in. all 50 members would get two swings on the entering member and if the member got up and chose to ride then they were in. The girls just had to have sex with one of the head members to be in the crew whether it was intercourse or oral. all except Sira since she was one of the founders of the crew. She was the one who made that rule for the females. The crew didn't just party and have fun, they also trafficked drugs, guns and whatever others were afraid to traffic. The one thing that they didn't believe in was trafficking people and when they would have found out that some other crew or anyone was trafficking people they went out on missions set to free those that were kidnapped and trafficked. They had a pact and never broke it. One day After Crenshaw had come home from leave after serving in the Marines for 2 years Enrique had gotten word from a source that two local caps had planned to arrest Crenshaw by planting drugs in his car and pulling him over with a drug sniffing dog unit. The source over heard the cops saying, "Oh that mother fucker decided to comeback thinking he's cool because he joined the Marines, I still want to fuck that dude up for fucking my sister and getting her pregnant, then this fool just up and leaves like he has no responsibilities here". The other cop asks, "What you wanna do about it"? So, the cop begins to share his plans with the other. "Ha Ha yeah, That’s two easy. Gonna fuck up his whole life" says the agreeing cop. "No more Mr. Sempra Fi" says the plotting cop. "So, did they say when this was happening"? "Yeah tomorrow sometime" says the source. "I appreciate it bro", says Enrique looking down thinking. The next day Enrique stayed home and kept an eye out on Crenshaw. He explained the situation to Sira and she told him "Why don't you just tell em what’s happening. "Naaaah, I'll look out for him, he leaves in a couple days anyway plus look at him, have you ever seen him this happy". replies Enrique with a smile on his face as he watched Crenshaw his Aunt, Uncle and younger brother Fernando laughing while he was counting all the monopoly money he had just collected from his Uncle. “Not to mention these fools are gonna continue to try and fuck em over, I needed a way to get in to county anyway”, whispers Enrique with an alternate agenda on his mind. “What do you mean Enrique, don’t be stupid”, whispers Sira. "What are you two over there up to huh", says Crenshaw to both Sira and Enrique. You two look like a couple over there", Sira finish this hand for me I'm gonna go to the store", Crenshaw says. Sira walks over and sits in Crenshaw’s warm set and picks up his dice for the roll. "Shaw, I'll roll wit you bro. Let’s take my car". says Enrique. "It’s cool little bro I'll drive, you've been drinking", Shit you must fool", Ha ha, yea but I'm a better driver and I don't wanna die today ha-ha", says Crenshaw. "Ha ha Mr. Funny" Enrique replies. Crenshaw gives Enrique a hug and says I love your bro, squeezing his arm around his brother strongly. "I know you do" replies Enrique. Tonight’s gonna be a good night little bro. The brothers had gone to the store and was about a block from their estates when blue and red flashing lights appeared all around. Crenshaw looks in the rearview and says “what the fuck. Be cool” “I’m good bro you be cool”, replies Enrique. A figure walks up to the window and Enrique rolls the window down. Good evening officer what seems to be the problem”? “Good evening Sir license and registration please”, yes Sir says Crenshaw calm and politely. “Mr. Lopez have you been drinking”? “Not recently Sir, I had a beer about a couple hrs. ago but nothing more”. Can you please step out of the car Sir”, asks the officer? “Yea of course Officer”, replies Crenshaw. “Just step on to the side walk please” the officer says. Crenshaw complies knowing he had done nothing wrong and thinking that this was procedure when someone says that they had a beer. The other Officer instructed Enrique out of the vehicle. “Why do I have to get out bro”? I’m just a passenger” Enrique says. “Sir get out, I’m not going to ask again”, yells the other officer. Immediately Crenshaw recognized that voice. “Rod is that your bro”? “I’m not your bro” replies the officer. Enrique looked at Crenshaw with this look of sorrow and says, “Not good bro, these fools are bad news”. “Rod, what’s the problem”, yells Crenshaw. “Well well well, look at what we have here. The Officer Name Rod holds up a small bag of what looked like marijuana. “What the fuck, no fucken way homie. You put that shit there”, yelled Enrique. “Rod that shit ain’t ours man” yells Crenshaw. “That looks like about 2 ounces, that will get you about two years”. Says the officer that was holding on to Crenshaw’s license and registration. “ok fools I don’t know who you think you’re kidding but we ain’t the ones officers”, says Enrique. “Are you threating an officer shit bag”? says the officer. “No Sir that’s not what he’s saying and if we were threatening you I guarantee you would be shitting your pants, ask Rod, he knows us”, says Crenshaw as he starts to get angry. Down to the station for you two tonight. So, the cops cuff the brothers and put them in the car. Sitting in a cell cuffed to the wall the two of them sat quietly waiting for their uncle to show up. “Shaw, you know I didn’t have that shit right”, says Enrique. “I know bro. If you had that on you I would have smelled it off the bat and woulda been going to the store alone. They plant that shit”, replies Crenshaw. But they both knew that someone was going down for this.